nightmare in poniville
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Los ponies empiezan a tener pesadillas con un sujeto que no es de su mundo¿podran las mane six vencer a este villano?


PESADILLA EN PONYVILLE:

Era una cálida noche en Ponyville la princesa luna había arrojado el manto de la noche sobre toda Equestria y los ponis unicornios y pegasos dormían plácidamente y teniendo dulces sueños ,pero todo cambiaria esa noche.

Derpy Hooves caminaba por Ponyville en sus sueños, las calles estaban completamente vacías salvo por el hecho de que había muffins por todas partes volando por cada rincón de la ciudad.

En un momento dado la pegaso se sintió atraída por un particular muffins por lo que dedujo Derpy debía ser de frambuesa, pues su masa era de un color rojo granate, y su funda tenia rayas de colores alternando un rojo sangre con un verde claro. Derpy siguió al muffin volador hasta una calle sin salida. De repente el muffin se paro y exploto en pedazos dejando ver a Derpy a un alicornio. Tenía el rostro quemado pero el resto de su cuerpo tenía un cuero rojo oscuro, vestía un jersey a rayas verde y rojo .Su tamaño era como el de Celestia y su cutiemark era similar a la de luna solo que con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su interior, pero lo que más inquieto a la pegaso fue el casco derecho del corcel, era una armadura como la de los cascos de Celestia de un color bronce y con unas afiladas cuchillas adheridas a la parte exterior de este .

Derpy intento huir pero un muro gigantesco apareció tras ella impidiéndoselo, el sujeto se acerco a la atemorizada potranca sonriendo, dejando ver unos triangulados ,afilados y brillantes dientes –Tranquila pequeña-dijo aquel sujeto-será solo un pinchacito – este levantó su casco y abofeteo a Derpy con las cuchillas de su casco dando fin a la vida de la pony.

[Ponyville 9.00 Am]

Amanecía en Ponyville, y el se disponía a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su pequeño muffin .Hooves abrió la puerta del dormitorio encontrándose con una horrible escena .Derpy ya muerta con 4 cuchilladas que la recurrían todo el cuerpo se encontraba tendida en la cama con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón semitapada por las sabanas ensangrentadas de la cama.

Inmediatamente Hooves vomitó y salió corriendo atemorizado hacia la plaza del pueblo mientras gritaba.

*EN LA PLAZA DE PONIVILLE*

Twilight se encontraba consultando un libro en el parque como de costumbre cuando escucho la voz de alguien pidiendo ayuda-princesa por favor ayúdeme – lloró Hooves al llegar junto a twilight-hooves que te ocurre-dijo alarmada la alicornio-es Derpy princesa , la han asesinado-el Dr. No pudo más y se tiro al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Más tarde en el castillo de Twilight hoves se encontraba tomando un vaso de té para tranquilizarse para hablar con Twilight –Derpy dormía mal desde hace unos días tenia pesadillas todas las noches y se despertaba gritando o llorando siempre. Decía que algo la perseguía en sus sueños –Twilight vio como Hooves agachaba la cabeza deprimido-la dije que solo eran pesadillas pero …..me equivoque y ahora está muerta por mi culpa-no digas eso doctor- negó Twilight –tu no sabías que podía ocurrir-Gracias princesa ahora debo irme el entierro empezara en unas horas –cuando Twilight percibió que Hooves se había marchado llamo a Spike- dragón escribe. -Spike cogió pluma y papel-querida princesa Celestia, sé que no debo molestarte pero la escribo para informarla de un terrible acontecimiento. El fallecimiento de Derpy Hooves .No sabemos quién ha podido ser el responsable aunque tenemos sospechas de Nightmare Moon le ruego que me conteste lo antes posible. ATTE Twilight Sparkle.-Spike escribió la carta y la envió directamente al castillo de Canterlot.

[CANTERLOT 11.00 A.M ]

Celestia se encontraba leyendo unos informes en la sala del trono cuando la carta de Twilight apareció-pero que …-soltó de su boca la princesa del sol al leer la carta-LUNA-llamó a su hermana –Celestia ¿ qué pasa ¿-Es una carta de Twilight Sparkle …alguien ha asesinado a Derpy ….¡MIENTRAS DORMIA ¡,quien ha podido hacer una cosa así –Luna no respondió , se dirigió a su habitación y rebusco entre las películas que tenía bajo su cama en una caja de cartón vieja, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Cuando volvió a la sala del trono, Twilight estaba hablando con su hermana-Hola hermana escucha creo que…-LUNA,-la interrumpió la princesa del dia-Se que te prometí ver una película contigo ,pero este no es momento ni lugar.-pero hermana-interrumpió Luna no siguió , se limitó a poner una mueca de enfado y marcharse.

Luna esperó a que Twilight saliera para hablar con ella –Twilight debo hablarte sobre el asesinato de Derpy –Twilight se paró en seco y dirigió su mirada a Luna –Creo que se quien es –Luna, es obvio que es Nightmare Moon ¿Quién si no podría ser?-Nightmare Moon no lleva cuchillas en sus cascos; ni un jersey a rayas –Twilight se sorprendió Luna no había leído su carta pero había hecho una descripción exacta a la de Hooves.

-Se llama Kruger, y no pertenece a este mundo, en el mundo humano es un personaje ficticio de terror. Pero de alguna forma a llegado a nuestro mundo, y si no lo detenemos, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles -¿y cómo lo detengo?-Luna dio a Twilight las películas-Haz sesión de cine, así sabrás quien era, quien es ahora y como detenerlo…-

Esa noche Twilight organizó sesión de cine con el resto de las Mane Six…-¡QUE HORROR! –DIJO Rarity –no me extraña que la película se llame "pesadilla"¡como se les ocurre juntar ese jersey con ese sombrero!-¿¡Y ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA!?-exclamó Applejack –si no te diste cuenta ¡tenia cuchillas en su mano derecha!-es horrible- dijo Fluttershy -¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo así?...creo que no podré dormir esta noche –Yo dormiré junto a ti Fluttershy, te protegeré-dijo Discord a su amada pegaso .A medianoche todas dormían mientras se enfrentaban a sus miedos en el mundo de los sueños…

(TWILIGHT)

Twilight tenía un sueño estupendo: se encontraba en una biblioteca con pasillos infinitos, llenos de libros cuidadosamente ordenados. Estaba tan ocupada admirando la belleza del lugar, que no se percató de que, Freddy, lanzó un hechizo con su magia a una pila de libros convirtiéndoles en pequeños vampiros de papel, que se abalanzaron sobre ella derribándola en el suelo.

Mientras Twilight contra portadas y contraportadas de de libros y hojas de papel, Freddy galopó tras una estantería a la izquierda de la alicornio y la derribó dándola una coz con las patas traseras, haciendo que el mueble cayera en las alas de esta impidiéndola volar, luego, inmediatamente, con su magia tiró la estantería derecha atrapándola el cuerpo de cuello para abajo.

Freddy saltó encima de la estantería quedando cara a cara con Twilight .Fred la abofeteó en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que su sangre recorriera su cuello –Tú y tus amigas no podéis detenerme zorra, ahora si me disculpas haré una vista a tus amigas-y abriendo una brecha en el aire, desapareció.

(RARITY)

En el sueño de Rarity ella se encontraba en su boutique realizando hermosos vestidos .Al fondo de la sala, un maniquí con un sombrero ajado y un jersey a rayas reflejo la cabeza del perverso alicornio, quién lanzó un rayo con su cuerno a los maniquí tiras de sea de los lazos de estos se convirtieron en tentáculos, y les brotaron dientes, junto a una bífida lengua. Rarity gritó cuando los tentáculos la agarraron y rodearon, las cintas de los lazos intentaron asfixiarla quebrándola el cuello y matándola en el acto.

Cuando Freddy dejó de usar su magia, se dirigió al cadáver de la unicornio; con sus cuchillas la dibujo un corazón en el pecho y la cortó los párpados. Pero a Fred no le pareció suficiente, con sus cuchillas la corto casi totalmente el pelo, la rebanó su cutiemark en ambos costados y se los metió en la boca, por último sujeto la cabeza de la hembra y con sus patas y el cuerno con sus mandíbulas y tiró de él, arrancándoselo junto a un trocito de cerebro para sorber la sangre que salía del orificio.

(PINKIE PIE)

Pinkie caminaba por un bosque claro y colorido con un súper tanque de fiesta disparando confetis por todas partes, cuando de repente el bosque se volvió negro. Pinkie decidió bajar, creía que Fred aparecería en el vehículo y corrió en dirección al bosque, se equivocó, Fred saltó encima de ella inmovilizándola con sus cascos. Pinkie empezó a sollozar y cerró los ojos –Tranquila pastelito,-dijo él-solo te dolerá un poco-con su magia Fred descalzó uno de sus cascos y lo puso tras Pinkie. Ella se estremeció al notar que algo puntiagudo rozaba su intimidad: las cuchillas del casco.

Inmediatamente Pinkie le dio una coz en la mandíbula haciendo que Fred se desgarrara el labio inferior con la mandíbula y sangrara, ella corrió por el bosque , más veloz que rainbow dash , pero tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó, Freddy se volvió a arrojar encima de ella sus cascos cayeron en los de ella, fracturándoselos ;la levantó la cola y apoyó sus cascos en el cuello de Pinkie , quien notó como el alicornio introducía su miembro en ella, intentó detenerlo pero él ejercía mucha fuerza, tres gotas de sangre cayeron por la parte la pata izquierda de la poni rosada. Fred empezó a embestirla mientras la mordía una oreja. Cuanto más se lamentaba Pinkie, más se excitaba Freddy. Cuando llegó al clímax a Pinkie un trozo de su oreja con los dientes, salpicando su cara con sangre y justo cuando Fred de disponía a darle su final a la pony rosa algo la despertó junto a sus amigas: EL DESPERTADOR DE SPIKE.

Todas se despertaron en un grito de angustia y sudando por el horror.- Dios mío- lloró Applejack -¡ que alguien me ayude!- pidió Twilight- ese hijo de puta me ha roto las alas, que alguien me ayude y me lleve al hospital.-Applejack se iba a marchar con Twilight, cuando Rainbow notó que Pinkie y Rarity no se movían: Rarity estaba muerta y Pinkie en coma -¡Pinkie despierta!-pidió Spike, asustado, levantó las sábanas para ver a la poni mutilada e inconsciente-Aún respira – dijo Twilight .R.D salió hacia el hospital con Pinkie a cuestas mientras Twilight informaba a Luna de lo ocurrido.

En Canterlot Celestia revisaba una lista de tareas mientas Luna esperaba noticias de las seis amigas, cuando la carta llegó-Oh, no-lamentó luna-es horrible, debo ir a Ponyville. No pueden enfrentarse a Freddy en esta situación – Luna salió de Canterlot en tren, rezando para que no hubiese pasado nada más.

Luna llegó al hospital de Ponyville donde se encontró con las chicas y a Spike -¿¡QUE HA HECHO!? Voy a matarle yo misma, le arrancaré las cuchillas y le obligaré a comérselas.-dijo Luna –Rarity está muerta a Pinkie la están operando y yo tengo las alas rotas –protestó Twilight –Luna por favor, eres la única que puede actuar como Fred en los sueños, te necesitamos para detenerlo –Twilight a mí también me ha herido,-confesó Luna – me ha recordado lo que hice como Nightmare Moon –los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas .Twilight solo pudo abrazarla.

En ese momento el médico entró en sala y se paró ante las chicas –lo siento, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido-las mane six o al menos las que quedaban con vida empezaron a llorar.

Esa tarde en Ponyville tras el entierro de la pony rosa y la unicornio blanca al que habían asistido sus amigas, familiares, las dos princesas y Chesse sándwich, Rainbow voló hasta una nube, no había dormido en toda la noche y estaba cansada. Y en ese momento la nube era tan cómoda, suave y esponjosa….por un momento RD cerró los ojos, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde, se había quedado dormida.

Rainbow miró a los lados-¡muéstrate cobarde!¡lucha como un hombre kruger!-se oyó un galope de cascos a lo lejos y Dash fue golpeada en el costado por algo y cayó al suelo con una perforación en el estómago ,con la vista borrosa ,pudo ver a Fred con las alas extendidas y el cuerno ensangrentado .Dash se levantó adolorida con el estómago cubierto de sangre y su herida chorreando esta-Vaya-dijo Freddy –eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente – rápidamente acuchillo por el cuello a la pegaso azul, quien quedo decapitada.

En Ponyville la nube ocupada por el cadáver de la pegaso se mezcló con la sangre de este, creando una lluvia de sangre por todo pegasos al darse cuenta se llevaron el cadáver de RD.

En Canterlot otra carta de Twilight acabó con la paciencia de Luna hacia su hermana-Celestia no voy a permitir que esto siga así, esta noche cogeré a Kruger quieras o no…..-Luna, no puedo permitir que te haga daño-¿¡PERO A ORTOS SI!?-Luna salió volando de nuevo a Ponyville.

Esa tarde Applejack se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres recogiendo manzanas, estaba cansada, pero no estaba dispuesta dormirse mientras Freddy siguiera suelto.

Era un día caluroso, lo que hacía que Applejack estuviera más cansada de lo normal, y la tentación de echarse una siesta debajo de uno de los manzanos era muy acogedora para Applejack .Poco a poco la poni se fue echando bajo la sombra de aquel manzano, sin poder darse cuenta de que lentamente se iba quedando dormida…

Applejack abrió los ojos para ver en uno de sus manzanos con uno de sus frutos exageradamente grande con una medalla en la que ponía-Primer premio, feria comarcal de Ponyville-Applejack se acercó a la fruta, admirando su belleza. Estuvo tan pendiente de la fruta que no se dio cuenta de que un gusano de seis metros cabalgado por Kruger se acercaba por detrás. El animal rugió, haciendo que la poni sureña se diera la vuelta aterrorizada. La lombriz la agarró y la apreso con su cola mientras Freddy se deslizaba por el lomo del animal hasta donde se encontraba la poni rubia, se quedó mirándola; la levantó el rostro con uno de sus cascos y empezó a meterla una larga, gorda y húmeda lengua por toda la garganta, taponándola las vías respiratorias, Applejack se quedaría sin aire si Fred seguía dándole ese asqueroso y repugnante beso. Con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban empujó a Fred, quien cayó por el cuerpo de la lombriz, clavándola sus cuchillas y haciendo que soltase a Applejack. La poni corrió por el podrido manzanar sin mirar atrás, hasta que uno de los árboles la aprisionó con sus ramas, la elevó, enroscando una rama alrededor del cuello, la rama apretó la garganta a la yegua, quien empezó a jadear, pronto se quedaría sin aire, su saliva salía de su boca junto a ríos de sangre, empezó a verlo todo borroso, y mientras la rama se enroscaba cada vez más a su cuello Applejack vió su final.

En Sweet Apple Acres Applebloom buscaba a su hermana, ya anochecía y a esa hora su hermana ya estaba en casa, cuál fue su horror al ver a su hermana ahorcada con una rama como soga alrededor del cuello .

Una carta desde Sweet Apple Acres llegó hasta Celestia informando del fallecimiento de la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

Ya anochecía en Equestria; y Fluttershy, que era la única portadora de los elementos que no había sido atacada por Freddy, temblaba de terror en el sofá –Tranquila Fluttershy – dijo Discord- yo estaré contigo para protegerte -¿Cómo?-pregunto ella- si te veo en problemas te despertaré-Gracias-agradeció. Fluttershy miró a su amigo a los ojos, y cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle algo, llamaron a la puerta. Discord abrió -¿Princesa Luna que hace aquí?-Fluttershy es el único elemento de la armonía que sigue con vida a parte e Twilight, confío en que ella m ayude a acabar con esto -¿Cómo?- preguntó la pegaso-Me meteré en tus sueños mientras duermes y atraparé a Kruger-¡NI HABLAR!- negó Discord- no pienso dejar que ese hijo de puta toque a Fluttershy -por eso dormirás con ella, si dormís juntos, soñaréis juntos. Si os veo en problemas os despertare – Discord miró a Fluttershy que le dio una cálida sonrisa en señal de aceptación….

(DENTRO DEL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS)

Discord y Fluttershy aparecieron en una Ponyville oscura por la noche y la niebla. Luna, Fluttershy y Discord caminaron juntos hasta el callejón donde Derpy había sido asesinada días antes. Un muro brotó del suelo encerrando a los tres en un espacio sin salida; el callejón se llenó de niebla mostrando una sombra negra: FREDDY.- vaya, vaya, quien ha decidido hacerme una visita – dijo el alicornio en forma de burla-VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO- amenazó Luna ¿crees que puedes detenerme?-Freddy envolvió a Luna en una nube de humo negro junto a él separándola de sus amigos.

Luna se encontró en un espacio oscuro, sin límites visibles su vista solo alcanzaba lo que la poca luz de su cuerno podía iluminar. Fred la empujó tirándola al suelo y quedando encima de ella –Bueno Luna, o ...Debería decir Nightmare Moon-rió Fred-es hora de enseñarte lo que es una verdadera pesadilla-Fred tumbó bocabajo a Luna y la inmovilizó, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de la princesa ,buscando su intimidad. Luna quiso liberarse pero Freddy pesaba mucho y tenía mucha fuerza, lo ,único que pudo hacer Luna fue lamentarse llorando, gritando y gimiendo mientras sentía como Freddy se divertía a costa de su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más deprisa hasta llegar al clímax.

Tras terminar con ella Fred la llevó al sueño principal donde se encontró de nuevo con sus tres rivales –Ahora es tu turno preciosa-anunció dirigiéndose a Fluttershy –por encima de mi cadáver – retó Discord. Freddy se lanzó hacia él. Discord le agarró las pezuñas delanteras para evitar ser acuchillado; Fred intentó mover las patas pero recordó que tenía alas. Con Discord agarrado fuertemente a él, se elevó y lo lanzó hacia un muro que se derrumbó encima del draconequs-¡DISCORD NO!-lloró Fluttershy. Freddy estaba a punto de darle su final al draconequs cuando una luz blanca lo cegó. Celestia ahora dormida descendió del cielo nocturno hasta quedar frente a su oponente. Abrió una brecha tras él, un portal hacia su mundo-Prepárate para volver a donde perteneces-anunció Celestia. Un viento desde el portal absorbió a Freddy hacia su mundo, Luna fue al encuentro con su hermana abrazándola con las salas-oh, hermana-lloró la alicornio azul-no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido-Celestia estaba por contestar, cuando las garras humanas de Fred atravesaron el portal acuchillando a Celestia en el cuello. La cara de Luna se llenó de sangre, mientras veía como el cuerpo de su hermana era llevado a otra dimensión. Luna debía cerrar el portal, si no Freddy volvería. Un rayo blanco procedente del cuerno de Luna cerró el portal para siempre.

EPILOGO

Han pasado seis años desde lo ocurrido, ahora Luna es la reina de Equestria, Discord quien quedó en coma tras la lucha despertó dos años después y todos han olvidado lo ocurrido.

Luna se encontraba en la sala del trono repasando unos informes por la mañana cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la sala. Un pequeño alicornio con el pelaje oscuro de azul-rojizo y una cutiemark como la de Luna con un atrapasueños en su interior entró en la sala –Mamá ¿vienes a desayunar?-pues claro Sweetdream-Luna fue por el pasillo junto a su hijo.

Sweetdreams miró detrás de él; habría jurado ver un alicornio completamente quemado, y con un jersey a rayas al final del pasillo.

 _FIN_


End file.
